


Day 3: Locked in a Building/Room/Small Space Together Alone - "Trapped"

by Femslash_writer



Series: Femslash February 2015 [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Apes & Monkeys, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Trapped, Tumblr Prompt, small space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femslash_writer/pseuds/Femslash_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa are trapped in the ape habitat longer than expected giving them time to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3: Locked in a Building/Room/Small Space Together Alone - "Trapped"

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Trapped
> 
> Chapter Rating: Teen (T)
> 
> Fandom: The 100
> 
> Pairing: Lexa/Clarke
> 
> Prompt(s): Locked in a building/room/small space together alone from the-100-femslash on tumblr
> 
> Beta: The amazing reconizeitforwhatitis-weakness on tumblr (she is truly a godsend)
> 
> Warning: none
> 
> Summary: Clarke and Lexa are trapped in the ape habitat longer than expected giving them time to talk.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Nothing I write is for profit. Everything I wrote is not meant to offend anyone.

“Leave me,” Lexa cried. The ape already had her leg in a vice grip. Clarke wouldn’t be able to free her with strength alone. The older girl doubted she could get away from this alive, but if she was able to distract it long enough for the sky girl to get away, then it was worth it. Many of her best warriors had been lost to the beast. 

The blonde wasn’t going to let the Commander go. She was the only reason that the grounders and sky people were at peace. If the Commander died, so did their truce. Running on instinct she pulled the gun from the holster on her waist. She closed her eyes firing several times into the giant ape. The gun recoiled sending her onto her butt from the crouched position she had been in. 

The ape went down, but not for good. The sky girl scrambled to pull the Commander into the small shelter so she could shut the door, effectively locking them in and the beast out. Clarke pulled the hurting woman in with her arms and kicked the stick holding up the small metal gate. It wouldn’t keep the animal out long. She looked around spotting a big door that looked sturdy enough to keep them safe for at least a little while.

She looked over at the dark haired girl. Her left arm had been hurt when she had jumped from the ledge. It was surprising that she had lost her balance and Clarke had not, but she had not been in a chase in many years. She was too important to go face first into battle. She was usually in the last wave that attacked after her weaker warriors cleared a path for them. 

Putting her arm around the older girl, the Sky Princess hurried them both towards the large door. It was essentially a concrete bunker with small holes near the roof that were covered with steel bars. They acted like windows to let light in. 

The sky girl slammed the fortified door closed latching it with a piece of metal she had found laying near the entrance. In the distance, they could hear the giant beast pounding against the tiny metal gate that the blonde had kicked closed. 

A chill worked its way down Lexa’s spine. She had been very close to death’s icy grip, but for some reason the blonde had saved her. It unnerved her. She wanted to be grateful, but she was angry with the girl for risking her own life. Normally, she would never be angry with a fellow warrior for putting the needs of their Commander and tribe before their own, but with Clarke, it was different. She wasn’t sure why it had annoyed her so, but it did not stop her from sharing her opinion on the matters with Clarke. “You should have left me there. Now two people die instead of one.”

“I’m still new to your culture, but when someone saves your life, my people say thank you.” Clarke rolled her eyes and moved to her friend. The woman couldn’t just say thank you like a normal person. Her stupid pride wouldn’t let her, and it annoyed the blonde to no end. She moved closer looking at the arm. Lexa’s face remained stoic except for the occasional flinch as the blonde used her own jacket to make a sling for the older girl. It was obviously sprained. She was lucky that it wasn’t broken. Though, the sky girl doubted that the Commander would show any more sign of pain had it been broken than she already was. 

“I’m serious, Clarke.” Images of past warriors brutalized by these creatures flashed before her eyes. She shuddered visibly passing it off as a cringe of pain when she thought of the same thing happening to her new friend. She did not want to see the girl end up with the same fate. They would need her to lead strong while the Commander’s spirit found a new body. “To lead well, you must make hard choices.”

The younger girl had moved to test the bars. They were strong, not giving an inch when she pulled hard on them. She was looking for something to keep her from punching the frustrating know-it-all face off of the Commander, but there were too few bars to check. She turned back walking towards the older girl meeting her half way in the room. “Hard choices? You’re telling me that?”

“I’ve seen your strength it’s true, but now you waver.” She wanted the younger girl to see that she had doomed herself to die by saving her. It had been an unwise choice that she couldn’t let go. How could the girl be so cavalier with her own life? She, like Costia, could never come back to the Earthly plane. Whereas the Commander would be able return time and time again to lead her people to victory. “You couldn’t kill Quint, couldn’t leave me to die… that is weakness.”

Clarke’s mouth hung open for a moment in shock. How dare the grounder bring up weakness again when she had plunged a knife into her best friend and risked her own life her people. She was strong, perhaps, even stronger than the Commander in some sense. She knew how to feel and use it to her advantage unlike Lexa. A bitter taste began to form in her mouth as she remembered the words they had shared not more than a week ago. “I thought love was weakness?”

Lexa’s mouth formed into a sad smile. The girl was resorting to using her own words against her. She had hated when Costia had done that. Telling her that she had a weak mind had no effect on her long time companion, but perhaps it would work now on Clarke. “Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Clarke.”

The sky girl moved standing right in the grounder’s face. “You want to know why I saved you?” She paused looking into the Commander’s eyes. They were the only part of her that ever showed any emotions. Right now she was guarded and pained both emotional and physically. Her eyes shined with regret for both of their futures. Clarke swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. “I need you.”

“You don’t need me. You will learn to be strong.” Lexa could feel the girl’s breath playing on her cheek. She did not like the blonde thinking that she could not lead without her help. She would make a fine leader one day. The sky people were lucky to have her.

“That is not what I meant.” Her eyes looked down at her fidgeting hands. They wanted to grab the older girl and hold her. There was something surreal about almost losing her. Now she was stuck between wanting to kill the older girl and kissing her senseless. 

The Commander used her good arm to tilt the girl’s head up to meet her eyes. “What did you mean?” The blonde’s flesh felt soft on her calloused fingers. A brief thought flickered through her head wondering whether the rest of her skin was just as soft. She quickly pushed the thought to the side. It felt like a betrayal to her ex-lover to think of the sky girl in such a way. There had been no one before and certainly no one after Costia.

Clarke’s eyes stared into deep brown. In that moment she decided, her lips moved meeting full soft ones. There mouths pressed together neither daring to move. The sky girl didn’t move for fear of being pushed away. While, the Commander was too much in shock to move. Her senses slowly started to return realizing what she was doing, she pulled back blinking in surprise. The Sky Princess looked at her with apprehensive eyes. Lexa wanted to reprimand her, but her heart wouldn’t allow it. The girl looked so vulnerable with her bottom lip caught between her teeth and eyes close to tears. 

“Clarke,” Her voice cracked. She cleared her throat. “I am flattered, but nothing can happen.” She took a step back from the girl watching as the tears threatened to trail down the ivory cheeks. 

“Why?” Clarke’s voice was rough and close to despair. Finn had rejected her and now Lexa was doing the same thing. It hurt too much. She had put her heart on the line. Now the person she was going to die with hated her. 

“I…” The Commander thought about lying but ruled against it. The sky girl deserved the truth. “There has been no one since Costia.”

The blonde blinked a few times in surprise. Out of all the answers she had expected, that had not been one. Her chest ached realizing how much hurt the older girl still held in her heart. She licked her lips, thinking of how she could respond to something like that. “I…I didn’t know,” was the best she could think of in the moment. 

“You remind me of her sometimes.” Suddenly, Lexa felt very tired. Thinking of Costia often did this to her. She had buried her emotions and memories of the girl so far down that it was almost too painful to bring up to the service. But she felt that she owed Clarke a little information. The younger girl had put herself on the line; it was something that the Commander had never been able to do. She was not a risk taker with emotions. Costia had been the one to instigate their relationship. Lexa had been too scared. “You are both so strong willed.”

A sad smile played along her lips. The older girl remembered the first time that she had Costia had stood up to her in front of her men. She had been furious, but the girl had not cared. Her opinion was going to be heard whether the Commander liked it or not. 

The blonde moved to sit next to the woman. It was the first time she had seen her show any real emotion. It both created a sensation of sadness and elation inside of Clarke. She was happy the woman felt she could open up to her, but she felt bad for the other woman having to remember such painful memories. “Tell me about her.”

“I don’t think that is a good idea.” She had buried her emotions down for so long that she feared they might explode out leaving the blonde to deal with the aftermath. Normally, she refused to be vulnerable in front of anyone, but right now she had the upper hand. Clarke had already put herself on the line and lost. 

“It might help. You know…to talk about it.” The sky girl moved her hand to rest on the Commander’s. She squeezed lightly. Surprisingly, the older girl did not move away from the comfort. 

“Well it all started…” Lexa began her long talk with the sky girl about her former lover. The younger girl was kind, nodding and squeezing her hand when particularly rough subjects came up. She was kind in pretending not to notice the few tears that streaked down the Commander’s face. By the end of the one sided conversation, the older girl felt empty but filled at the same time. She had never told anyone about Costia the way she now talked with Clarke. It had been good and cathartic in a way.. “She was my one true love. There can never be another.”

“Oh Lexa, she’d want you to be happy.” It was true. Costia had even mentioned it before, but the Commander had ignored her thinking that she was sure to die first. Clarke was right. Five years had passed. It was time to move on form the past. 

“Love is weakness,” she wiped the moisture that still coated her eyes. Lexa had thought about taking a lover a few times in the past, but the ache in her heart for Costia was too great. However, talking about her ex-lover had set some of that ache free. She felt lighter somehow.

“It is not weakness to love. It is a strength.” The sky girl leaned in letting her lips play along the older girl’s. She felt confident unlike last time. She moved her lips letting herself feel and taste the tear stained lips. 

This time Lexa did not move away. Instead, she pulled the girl closer to her needing to feel the physical form of comfort that only Clarke could offer. Their mouths got lost enjoying the feel of another for the first time since their hearts had been broken. They weren’t fully healed yet, but they would be eventually. The tentative love forming between them could mend it. If they lived passed today, they would be stronger now having shared something private and intimate. They’re shared time would allow them to lean on each other in the future. They would become great leaders if the love between the two of them was allowed to blossom. All they could do was hope for the future and let go of the past.


End file.
